rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Fleshbane
Fleshbane is a magical artifact with the appearance of a greatsword. It's appearance is rather simple, the only remarkable feature being a rather dark and sinsiter blade. General infromation Fleshbane, also called 'Black Blade', is a two-handed sword which is obscured with a sinister and terrible curse. While the greatsword is not only excellent to cleave and shred flesh and bone alike, it has even more vile powers inhabiting it. It is presumed taht the weapon itself had an enchantment formerly, however it is unknown which one. The curse rendered the appearance, aswell as the powers of it, into a sinister artifact with dark power. It is said that a single cut of it will curse the victim, which mostly ends up in death if the curse is not removed quick enough. The curse processes in several stages, the first one appearing immediatly after the victim was injured. The victim may be plagued with suddenly fatigue and extreme tiredness, which generally is fatal in battle. However during a timeperiod of 24 hours, the curse will turn flesh to stone. That ultimately means that within 24 hours the opponents will be turned into a living statue, which ends up in death logically. The curse can be lifted of course. The blade is presumably very difficult to destroy and protected by it's own magic, however it is not indestructible of course. It is important to note that mortal blows and heavy injuries, allow the curse to proceed quicker. Which basically means: The more wounds, the more dangerous. However such power never comes without a price. The curse may not only affect the one who is stricken, but also the one who wields the wepon, though it will do so in a different way. While the foe turns into stone, the wielder's soul will be obscured badly, leading up to total loss of sanity and death. Death will not exactly stop the wielder though, since it is presumed that the sword is inhabited by a sinister spirit, which will ultimately take full control as soon as the user dies. The power of the blade is addicitng to the user. History Formerly known as Shadowbane, this weapon was once in the possession of a proud and righteous warrior who mainly fought against the undead. It is presumed that the whole obscuration happened durng the third war, where the weapon and the user were both cursed terribly. The blade was darkened and so was it's owner, as this fighter of the light turned into a harbinger of chaos. Sir Amir Goldheart was his name, a talented swordsman no doubt. However, against the dark magic of the scourge and burning legion he could not prevail, even not with his enchanted blade. The magics were mixed as he and his weapon was cursed, thus turning both into tools of evil. Amir fell into a state of bloodrage and insanity and began to trimm down those who he once called allies, now calling himself Darkheart. It took several attempts of the human troops to eventually track him and strike him down, thus ending the short-lived menace of Darkheart. However, the weapon and his soul were not freed. The opposite was the case, as Darkheart's soul clinged onto his weapon and eventually began to fuse with it, obscuring it even further with his vile and evil nature. The abilities of the weapon changed during the comming years as many tried to solve the mystery about the blade, since every record was removed, attempting to bury Sir Amir's story. Eventually the sinister spirit adapted to the circumstances and the weapon assumed the abilities and shape that we know today. Over the time, few were in the possession of the greatsword, only to be deceived by the vile spirit of Darkheart and rendered insane, if not dead. Not many were able to resist the spirit's obscuration on long terms, one of them having a maximum of two years, while others may have a few days. The tragic story of Sir Amir was never buried and was always present in each wail of rage that his spirit emitted into the minds of the fools who held the weapon. The blade remains to wander into the possession of different people till this very day. It's current location is unknown, however it is presumed to be in the possession of someone again. Past/Current users Past users *Sir Amir Goldheart aka Darkheart ("Creator") *Jamie Vanstead *Derek Strongarm *Faris Nightsong *Thorim Coalbeard *Taldos the Oathbreaker Current user *Unknown Category:Artifact Category:Weapon Category:Cursed Category:Spirit Category:Sword